


First Comes Monsters, Than Comes Love

by UltimateFandom (MoonlightFable)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mary Sue, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFable/pseuds/UltimateFandom
Summary: Kathrine 'Kitty' O'Connell just wanted to take ONE week off from killing monsters, she did not want to deal with her dumb brother getting thrown in jail and probably getting hanged, nor did she really want to go to one of the few places in the world she has been ordered never to step foot in, and she certainly didn't want to deal with a Medjai Chief and his not-daughter from a future she'd rather not live to see.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Original Female Character(s), Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Kudos: 6





	First Comes Monsters, Than Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first fic in a series of my ultimate crossover. I've been thinking of this story since I was a child and have finally gotten around to writing it, of course, it's been through many mental rewrites since then but hopefully, it will be as good as I envision it. This is is almost entirely the Mummy, but has elements from the MCU - or at least a dark alternate reality of it.

What makes a hero?

She thought about it as she twirled across the ground as if it were a stage, she dared not to stop despite the burning in her lungs begging her to.

_“Liberty!” her mother chided as she nearly collapsed again. “Don’t push yourself so hard, it’s just a dance, it’s not worth getting hurt over!”_

Fuhrer Schmidt was a hero according to her books. Wasn’t that why she wanted to prove herself so much?

_“Your_ **Vater** _tells me you are useless, child,” he stares at her, secretly impressed by her audacity to bring attention to herself._

_“He is just angry that I do not wish to follow his footsteps,” she tells him confidently, it was partially the truth at least._

_“And what is it that you wish to do?”_

_“I wish to dance, Fuhrer.”_

_“Then dance for me, child.”_

A sudden chill riddled the air, which didn’t help her lungs at all, but she refused to stop. She would not stop until Fuhrer Schmidt told her to stop. Finally, _Finally_ , she heard his eager claps and gracefully took a bow, holding back a cough that would have shown how weak she truly was.

“Impressive, little one,” Johann Schmidt praised, turning his eyes to her father who looked an amusing mixture of confusion and dread. “You failed to mention your daughter was quite the gifted one, General.”

“I…” General Liebling did not know how to respond. Normally it was his two oldest who were praised, while his sickly embarrassment of a third was kept hidden. “Forgive me, Fuhrer, I did not realize she took after her mother.”

It was a safe enough answer, if you didn’t know about the dozen or so wounds along her back from his frustration about taking up his wife’s time. Of course, nobody knew about that, not even her mother who would never forgive herself if she knew.

“Nevertheless, I do greatly enjoy the arts and she has the potential to be a part of my personal company when she finishes her education… I do _hope_ you will see the benefits of such an arrangement.”

“Of course,” being a part of the Fuhrer’s inner circle could only mean the best, for the individual and their families.

Fuhrer Schmidt bid them all farewell. And General Liebling was left feeling subtly humiliated, this was not what was supposed to happen when he had asked for a private audience to discuss his weakest child’s well… weakness! He believed the Fuhrer would see a disgusting, sickly child and ask why she had not been put out of her misery yet, and he’d tell him her mother refused and he – as a good husband and father – did not have the heart to do it himself, and then he’d go home and tell his wife how the Fuhrer had deemed their daughter too frail to live, she’d cry in his arms and finally make love without him having to force her to, and he’d provide her a healthy child to dot on.

But no. somehow that… brat had managed to charm the Fuhrer himself! With the very movements that attracted him to his wife in the first place! How dare she?! Sarah Liebling nee Dugan hadn’t danced in years; not for him, not to teach their perfect Amata… yet she danced for a daughter who should never have been born?!

“Unacceptable!” he roared as soon as they were alone, he shoved his daughter to the ground, relishing the wheezing sounds she made and wishing the Fuhrer was back to hear them, he’d be so disgusted perhaps he’d actually apologize. “You… you witch! You demon! What spells have you put on the Fuhrer?!”

“I have put no spells, **Vater**!” a slap echoed, and her glasses shattered on the ground. Good, they were a waste of money in his opinion.

“Lies! He would never look at such a hideous child, do you think you deserve being in his presence?! It should be your gorgeous sister dancing for him, it should be Amata being promised a spot in his personal group!” He reached for her neck, enjoying the fear in her eyes. “Your mother will be so upset that your lungs had finally given up as I warned her…”

“ **V-Vater**!” she gasped, trying to remove his hands. “ **V-Vater**! P-please…”

He’d tell the Fuhrer how she died before she could even start secondary school. He’d be a good, grieving father for his real children and husband for his wife. He’d convince her to teach Amata how to dance properly and present her to the Fuhrer as a superior choice. He deserved respect, and if he allowed this… thing to continue, he’d be nothing but a laughingstock!

The cold increased, a sharp pain seared into his mind before he released her and fell into darkness.

“-ibery? Liberty!” she stared up at a blurred mess of blue that stood over her father’s body. They seemed to be panicking, but hesitant to approach her.

Suddenly another face leaned over hers, still unable to make anything out but what appeared to be a red cloak.

“-god’s sake woman, breath damn you, breath!” he urged, reaching for her face and suddenly, it was like falling with being struck by lightning.

****

_Hamunaptra, Egypt. 1922._

Ardeth Bay, the Chieftain of the Medjai’s was almost anxious. The village elders were active more than usual for the past several days, insisting that something big was coming, of course that could mean anything from a war breaking out to well… he preferred not to think of it. And of course, on the day the elders were almost frantic in their words a sudden and huge sandstorm arrived in the ancient and forbidden city.

It lasted for only a few minutes, but as soon as it subsided, Ardeth ventured into the remains of the City of the Dead. Not really sure what to expect, but he certainly didn’t expect to find a child lying in the ruins.

Leaving his horse, Ardeth quickly examined the child. A girl, young and frail looking, wearing clothes he was not familiar with, her face held a massive bruise as well as her neck as if someone strangled her recently. Gently Ardeth lifted her in his arms and was surprised how light she was; the slight movement caused her to stir.

“N-no…” she moaned in pain, “I’m sorry… **_Vater_** please… stop…”

Ardeth froze. He might have only been fluent in a few languages, but he had seen the families who visited his father’s museum, and he learned to pick up a few words from them. His blood boiled at the obvious abuse the poor thing suffered and at the hands of her own father even, he speculated that the demon of a man probably abandoned her in the storm in hopes of it killing her.

Easily straddling the horse with the child safely nestled in front of Ardeth, he made the voyage back to the village, so that she could be attended to by the healers and, if Ardeth had anything to say about it, the man responsible will be punished severely.

**Author's Note:**

> Liberty is not the main focus of this story, the prologue is purely to give some backstory to her, the rest will focus more on the events of the Mummy.
> 
> Vater - Father.


End file.
